Test Your Might
by GenkiPlus
Summary: Wendy's great-granddaughter finally gets a visit from the infamous Peter Pan. But what is really going on here? And why is she being used against Peter Pan by Captain Hook? Read and Review!
1. Chapter One

This is my newest fic in about three weeks or so. And it's my first Peter Pan fic. ^^v I just got finished watching Return to Never land earlier today since I stayed home from school. And it got me thinking. Well, here's what that result was. I do hope everyone enjoys this. I own none of the characters except for Sonya. And maybe a few others that won't appear for sometime. Don't forget to review!  
  
Schwarz: You keep writing so many fics. Sheesh.  
  
Kenji: Sorry. I have a lot of time on my hands before my surgery comes up. Then I'm going to be out of it for a few weeks. X_x; I am going to die, I know it.  
  
Nuriko: You are not! Bish-o-Man will save you!  
  
Yami Bakura: *appears* You rang?  
  
Kenji: x_x; I really do need some help.. o_o;  
  
Enjoy this chapter!!  
  
Test Your Might  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Home home. Got to get home as soon as possible." Sonya cried as she ran down the street to her New York home. She knew that her grandmother Jane was going to be in town and she wanted to see her so bad.  
  
Sonya sprinted towards her home and ran up the front steps at least two at a time. She walked inside the door and called out to whoever was already home before her.  
  
"Hello? Is anybody else home yet?" Sonya called out as she put her bag down on the table in the foyer.  
  
When she received no answer she called out again. "Mom? Dad? Is anybody home? Hellooo?" Sonya frowned when she saw a piece of paper on the refrigerator door with some handwriting scribbled all over it.  
  
Dear Sonya,  
  
Terribly sorry that we are not around right now. Your father had work to do and I thought I would help him out with it. Your supper is in the freezer. We will be back late; so don't wait up for us. Get to bed early. Oh yes, Grandma Jane wasn't able to make it today. Maybe she will be able to visit us next weekend.  
  
Love, Mother.  
  
"Just great. They always end up leaving me all alone. That's very typical of my parents." Sonya sighed as she threw the note away and walked upstairs to her bedroom.  
  
"Why do they always do this to me?" Sonya said as she flopped down on her bed and buried her face in her pillow. "I just don't understand them at all." Sonya cried, "I want to go away. Far away and never come back. Never come back, ever again." She said as she slowly began to fall asleep on her soft bed. And it was only five o'clock in the evening in New York.  
  
Little did she know that she was going to be getting her wish in moment's time.  
  
****  
  
"Let's see. What can I do today?" The infamous Peter Pan said as he flew spiritedly above the tall trees in Never Never Land. As he was flying higher, his gaze went down to an opening between the tall trees and he saw the most unusual sight.  
  
A teenage girl.  
  
He immediately flew down beside her and began to poke at her right side.  
  
Sonya stirred slightly at his touch. "Mom. Go away. I don't want to go to school today." Sonya grumbled loudly. Why couldn't everyone just leave her alone?  
  
"Uhm, hello? Care to wake up?" Peter Pan kept on poking the young girl's sides.  
  
Sonya's eyes immediately widened as she heard his voice. She titled her head upwards and was face to face with the boy in her grandmother's stories. It couldn't be?  
  
"Peter Pan?" Sonya asked.  
  
"The one and only. Who are you anyways? You look a bit familiar." Peter titled his head to the sides as he looked at the girl.  
  
"M-My name is Sonya. Sonya Vale. I think you knew my grandmother. Jane." Sonya stammered as she stood up and began to brush her clothing off from the dirt she had been laying in.  
  
"Jane? You are Jane's granddaughter? So that means, she grew up." Peter frowned at the thought. "How is she though?" He asked her.  
  
"Alright I guess. I haven't seen her for a while." Sonya shrugged, "But one question." She asked him.  
  
"What?" Peter asked.  
  
"How did I get here anyways?" Sonya frowned.  
  
"I don't know. I was flying, and I saw you lying on the ground. So I came down to see what was the matter. And you most likely can't get back home. So you can stay with me until we can get you out of here." Peter said as he began to fly again.  
  
"Okay. Sure. You go ahead and fly while I just follow you by walking. Sounds good." Sonya mumbled sarcastically to him as she started to walk in the direction that he flew in.  
  
"Hey there. I'm not that rude you know." Peter said as he came up behind her and scooped her up in his arms and began to fly again.  
  
\\ Didn't think so. //  
  
"You'll like it here. It's really great. If only the Lost Boys were still around. They'd really like you." Peter said as he flew over the trees again, with Sonya in his arms.  
  
"The Lost Boys? What happened to them?" Sonya asked him.  
  
"Oh. They wanted to go on a bit of an adventure. And I let them. They should be back sometime. They wouldn't leave here forever." Peter said as they finally landed at the hideout.  
  
They climbed in and Peter was instantly greeted by the pixie, Tinkerbell.  
  
"Hey, Tink! Look what I found this morning." Peter told his little friend.  
  
To much of his surprise, Tinkerbell seemed pretty pleased with the young girl. She usually got overly protective over Peter Pan when someone new came around this end, but not this time.  
  
"Wow. Tinkerbell. This is amazing. I never thought that my grandmother's stories were actually true!" She said in awe as she took in everything around her.  
  
Tinkerbell gave Peter a questioning look about what this girl was talking about, and Peter mouthed back something that looked an awful lot like 'Jane'.  
  
"Hey. How come you don't have an accent just like Jane? Or your great- grandmother Wendy?" Peter asked Sonya.  
  
"Oh that. People often ask me that. Well, my mother who is Jane's daughter, married an American man. And well, look who was the result." Sonya pointed to herself. "And I guess you can say that I have never been to England. My father wants me to stay where I was born. And that was in New York." Sonya shrugged her shoulders slightly.  
  
"Wow. That's really interesting. But how come you wanted to come here so suddenly?" Peter asked the young girl.  
  
"Oh that. Well, I guess you could say that I was having a bit of trouble with my parents. And I wanted to go away. And I woke up here. And you found me. I honestly have no clue what is really going on here." Sonya told him.  
  
"How old are you?" Peter asked Sonya.  
  
"What is this? Twenty questions? Oh well. I'm seventeen years old." Sonya told him as she sat herself down on the ground and felt Tinkerbell sit on her left shoulder.  
  
"Our ages are the same." Peter told Sonya.  
  
"But you can't grow up." Sonya cocked an eyebrow at him.  
  
"I know. Seventeen was when I decided to stop. I like being seventeen." Peter told her.  
  
"Well, I certainly don't enjoy being seventeen. I hate it." Sonya frowned as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Why not?" Peter asked her as he sat down next to her on the ground.  
  
"One word. School. It's awful. I don't like most of the people at my high school." Sonya told him.  
  
"Surely you do have friends." Peter reassured her.  
  
"I guess so. But not a lot. I'm shy. I usually hate talking to other people around me." Sonya told him.  
  
"Oh. So you don't like talking to me. Is that it?" Peter frowned slightly.  
  
"No. It's definitely not you. I've heard a lot about you from my grandmother. She used to tell me stories all the time about her adventures here with you and the others. I always wanted to come here. And whenever my grandmother would try to tell me another story about here, my mother would forbid it. She didn't want me to get some crazy thoughts into my innocent head. Hah. Innocent by behind." Sonya snorted slightly. "Parents are really annoying." She told Peter.  
  
"I guess they are." Peter sighed.  
  
"Oh, Peter Pan. I'm really sorry about talking about all of this. It's probably boring you and you would most likely wish for me to go away right now. I'll do so." Sonya said as she began to stand up and walk away.  
  
"No. Please, stay. I really have nobody to talk to around here besides Tink. And I do believe Tink wants other company as well as I do. Right Tinkerbell?" Peter turned to the little pixie.  
  
Tinkerbell nodded her head as she spoke to him.  
  
"Then, that settles everything! You're staying here. And you are welcome to stay as long as you would like to." Peter told her.  
  
"Thanks. This really does mean a lot to me, now at least." Sonya smiled for the first time while she came here.  
  
Then Peter got to thinking . . .  
  
\\ Let's just hope that our dear friend doesn't show up anytime soon. //  
  
****  
  
"Ho ho ho! I need to think of a plan to get rid of that, Peter Pan." Captain James Hook laughed loudly as the Jolly Roger floated out in the water. "And I hear he has a little girlfriend staying with him. She might be the key. She could be the key to use against Peter Pan. If only I could lure her away from that wretched place he calls home." Captain Hook looked around the ship.  
  
"I have just the perfect idea." He sneered and went on with his evil plan.  
  
****  
  
"I'm tired." Sonya yawned as she stretched out her arms in the air.  
  
"Then, you can go to sleep. I'll sleep soon. Not so tired as of yet. But maybe later." Peter told her as he pointed to her bed. "You can sleep here." He told her as he went off towards his own bed and sat there staring at the walls.  
  
\\ What is he doing? Weird . . . //  
  
Sonya climbed into her small bed and curled up. Sleep. That was something she really needed right now. Maybe she would wake up any moment now and find out that this was all just a really odd dream she was having before she had to wake up for school the next day.  
  
You never know.  
  
****  
  
A few short hours later, Sonya awoke to the sound of a violin playing. "Where is that coming from?" She whispered as she looked over at Peter's bed. He was in it, and he looked to be sound asleep. And Tinkerbell was in her little hole. They were both sound asleep, so it wasn't either of them.  
  
Curiosity being Sonya's specialty, she quietly snuck out of her bed and placed her shoes back on her feet and snuck one last look at Peter Pan's bed. He was still asleep, and she didn't want to be the one to wake him up from his long slumber. She quietly snuck out of the hideout and quickly ran towards the sound of where ever this violin was coming from.  
  
"Hello? Anybody here?" She asked quietly as she looked around the forest.  
  
"Why yes, my dear. Somebody is here." A low voice came from behind one of the trees.  
  
"Who's there? Who are you?" Sonya asked the sinister voice. And immediately the violin music stopped.  
  
"I somehow knew that this calming music would bring you out here. You like music, don't you Sonya dear?" The voice taunted.  
  
"How do you know my name? And who are you? Come out this instant!" Sonya demanded.  
  
"Alright. If you insist." Out of the shadows stepped Captain Hook and the Jolly Roger crew.  
  
"You're . . . You're Captain Hook!" Sonya stumbled backwards into a tree.  
  
"Why, you are very correct. And it was nice knowing you. But you will be used in my devious plot against Peter Pan." Captain Hook laughed again as one of his men grabbed a bag and scooped Sonya up into it.  
  
"Let me gooo!" The voice from inside the bag said.  
  
"Now, why would I do a think like that?" Captain Hook smiled at the bag, even though Sonya wasn't able to see it.  
  
"Stop it. Let me go!" Sonya shouted. And as she felt herself being carried away by the Jolly Roger crew, she screamed as loud as she could, in hopes of getting the attention of anyone around her. Especially Peter Pan. He would be able to save her, right? Let's hope so.  
  
****  
  
Peter Pan awoke with a start. He had heard a girls cry in the night. He quickly went over to Sonya's bed and found her gone.  
  
"Tinkerbell! Sonya's gone!" He went over to the pixie and shook the little thing awake. "Get up! We have to go find her!" He said as he flew out of the hideout and into the forest.  
  
"Where could she have gone? And who could have taken her . ." Peter thought about this for a moment. "Wait a second! I know who took her. I bet you . ." Peter said to Tinkerbell.  
  
"I'm sure it was Captain Hook!" Peter Pan said as they both continued to fly in order to find their new friend. Or was she something more?  
  
To Be Continued!!  
  
Ouch. Sorry. This typing is hurting my hands. X_x And the homework really isn't making things much better. Anyways, has everyone enjoyed this first chapter so far? Please review! I should be able to have the next chapter up shortly. But I am not sure about this. I have a lot of schoolwork to make up because I missed most of school this week due to senior things and PSSA make-up testing. So, I may not be allowed to write for a while. But who cares. I will still find time for my fics. Don't worry.  
  
Please review! Tell me what you think. And please, no flames. Flames will be nuked! Thanks!! 


	2. Chapter Two

Finally. This is the second chapter to Test Your Might. I'm surprised I have decided to continue this. Since it seems a bit weird for me to be writing. Well, I was in the mood to write something new. And I am finished with 'Only You', so I needed something new to get into. Well, I will have the prequel to 'Only You' up before Christmas. I just really don't have a lot of time to get into anything else right now. Hempfield Singers is killing me this year. We have five more songs than last year's concert. Oh well. I will just have to deal with it. It's my last Christmas Concert while I'm here, so I might as well make the most of it!!  
  
Nuriko: You're going to college in August. It's so so sad! What am I going to do without you?  
  
Kenji: It'll be alright. You don't need me around here. Besides, I want to get away from here.  
  
Nuriko: Where are you going to go?  
  
Kenji: I'm trying for Bloomsburg University and Kutztown University. They're both around two hours up north from my house. So I will be even farther away! ;-;  
  
Nuriko: So saaaad!  
  
Malik: We need to go on our honeymoon sometime. *glares at Kenji and Nuriko*  
  
Kenji: Hey hey! Talk to Yami Bakura about that. He's delaying everything.  
  
Yami Bakura: What the.. ? o_o;  
  
Test Your Might  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
"Let me go! Let me go now!!" Sonya shrieked from inside the bag.  
  
"No. Sorry, young one. You will just have to deal with the cards fate dealt to you." Captain Hook sneered.  
  
"And so, my fate is to live inside a cruddy old bag until I begin to look like an old bag? Is that what it's supposed to be?" Sonya said sarcastically from inside the bag.  
  
"Don't you talk back to me like that! You hear me in there?" The devious Captain Hook shouted as he kicked the lumpy bag a few times.  
  
Sonya flinched a couple of times from his painful side kicks. It really was beginning to hurt now. How was she going to get out of this mess? She had an idea. Hopefully it would work somehow.  
  
"You know what? You're such a loser. My grandma Jane told me all about you and how you always ended up being lunch meat for some sort of animal. Well, what animal is it going to be now? A measly little gold fish?" Sonya said as she popped her head out of the stuffy old bag.  
  
"What did you say to me?" Captain Hook asked Sonya.  
  
"You heard me. You old codfish." Sonya grinned broadly. But she wouldn't be grinning for very long. Because Captain Hook took one mighty kick towards the bag and sent Sonya flying into a wall. The contact with the wall had knocked her unconscious.  
  
"Now. Now that she is out of the way for now, Peter Pan will come and find her. And rescue her. That is when we snatch him as well. Then kill the girl right in front of Peter Pan's wretched little eyes." Captain Hook laughed like a maniac.  
  
Just then, Captain Hook felt something tugging at his fat.  
  
"Stop that." He said as he brushed whatever it was away from his head. But whatever it was that was bothering him kept on tugging at his hat.  
  
"What the - -?!" He turned around and came face to face with Tinkerbell.  
  
"Not you!" Captain Hook laughed loudly. "Like some tiny little pixie is going to harm the Jolly Roger!" He cackled loud enough for people miles away to hear him.  
  
"Oh no. But I sure can!" A voice shouted from above. Hook looked up to find Peter Pan floating above his very own head.  
  
"You!" He sneered. "Came to save your precious girlfriend? I daresay that you are a bit too late!" Captain Hook grinned evilly.  
  
Peter Pan looked to where Captain Hook was staring and he saw Sonya lying on the ground, still party way in the cruddy old bag.  
  
"Sonya!" He flew over to her. "Are you alright? Will you please say something?" He begged the girl to open her eyes.  
  
"Ah hah! I have you right where I want you, Peter Pan!" Captain Hook grinned again.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you. But I do believe Tink and I got you." Peter Pan said. He took Sonya out of the bag and flew off with her nestled safely in his arms.  
  
"Nooo! I will get you Peter Pan!" Captain Hook then shouted because of the fact that his ship was sinking. And pretty fast it was. Peter Pan knew of Hook's plan all along and decided to mess around with the Jolly Roger like old times.  
  
****  
  
When Peter Pan got Sonya back into his tiny hideout, he began to wonder.  
  
"Tink? Do you think she is going to be alright?" He asked the little pixie.  
  
"She looks okay. From what I can see, that is." He said to her. But that was when he noticed the bruises. She had an extremely large one on her side from being kicked so many times. And a few of them on her arms.  
  
"Okay. Don't panic. She is going to be just fine. Right?" Peter Pan asked Tinkerbell.  
  
The little pixie nodded her head towards him.  
  
"We should let her get some rest." He said. But he somehow couldn't find the heart in leaving her side. So he leaned against the bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
****  
  
Sonya awoke a few hours later to a sharp pain in her side.  
  
"Ouch. That really hurts." She winced as she sat up, but didn't get very far at that. She immediately fell backwards onto her pillow from the pain it caused her.  
  
These movements had caused Peter Pan to finally wake up from his long slumber. He looked up and saw that Sonya was now finally awake.  
  
"You're awake. How are you feeling now?" He asked her.  
  
"I don't really know. But my side really hurts." She told him. "Why are you sleeping here anyways? You didn't have to stay and keep me company. I'm definitely used to being alone all of the time." Sonya said quietly.  
  
"But, I wanted to. And so I did." He told her.  
  
"Oh. Sorry. Thank you for saving me from that loser of a Captain." Sonya managed to smile brightly.  
  
"No problem there. How did he get you out there anyways?" Peter Pan asked her curiously.  
  
"He lured me outside with some music." She shrugged her shoulders slightly at the reply.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Peter Pan asked her again.  
  
"He was playing a violin. And that caught my attention. And knowing me, I went off looking for it's source. That's where I met up with the loser Hook." Sonya told Peter Pan.  
  
"Oh." Was all that the boy was able to say to Sonya.  
  
"Is something the matter?" Sonya had managed to ask Peter Pan.  
  
"No, nothing is wrong. Don't worry about it. Just get some rest. You definitely do need to get better so you can go home." He told her quietly.  
  
"Oh, so you are trying to get rid of me. Figures." Sonya completely frowned at the answer.  
  
"No. I am not trying to get rid of you. Why would I do a thing like that? I just thought that you would have wanted to get home as soon as you could have. I'm sorry about this, really." Peter Pan told the shorter girl.  
  
"It's alright. And, thank you." Sonya whispered lightly to him.  
  
"Thank you for what? You already thanked me for saving you once." He told the brunette.  
  
"I'm thanking you for caring about me. My parents never acted this way towards me. You're the first person to actually care about my feelings." Sonya told him quietly.  
  
"Honestly?" Peter Pan asked her.  
  
"Yes. I'm an only child, and my parents probably could care less about me. But that doesn't bother me. When I turn 18, I am going to move out of their house anyways. I can go live somewhere else. That is, after I get a job. Yeah. I really can't wait." Sonya sighed slightly at the thought.  
  
"Why don't you just stay here? You can always stay with me and Tink. And when the Lost Boys get back." Peter Pan told her.  
  
"I don't know. I'm not sure what I want to do anymore with my life. It's so useless. It's so complicated. I don't understand things anymore." Sonya shrugged and turned herself around on the bed, so she could face Peter Pan.  
  
"It's alright. You don't have to decide now. Just stay as long as you like. But just telling you, knowing Captain Hook, he'll be back sometime to get revenge. He is always back. And he never wins, mind you. Get some rest." Peter Pan said as he flew away leaving Sonya by herself.  
  
"I wonder if anybody actually notices that I'm missing. Oh well." Sonya said as she fell asleep on her pillow.  
  
****  
  
"Sonya's gone? Where do you think she went?" Trinity Black asked her small group of friends one morning before school started.  
  
"I don't know. Her parents called my house last night asking if I had seen her anywhere." Amelia said quietly.  
  
"Where do you think she is? She would never think about running away, you know." Candace said to her two other friends.  
  
"I wonder." Trinity said thoughtfully to no one in particular.  
  
"What are you talking about, Trinity? Do you think you know where she is or something?" Candace asked the eldest of the three girls.  
  
"You know what. You know how Sonya's grandmother is always telling us about those kooky stories about Peter Pan and Never Never Land? Well, what if she somehow got *there*?" Trinity asked the two girls this question.  
  
"Well, I guess it's worth a shot. But how do you expect us to get there and see if Trinity's theory is correct? Or whatever?" Amelia asked sincerely.  
  
"I don't know. I guess we would have to talk to her grandma about that. Jane would probably be able to help us out there. And then, we're off and we'll definitely find where Sonya ran off to!" Trinity said as the three ran off down the street, with the thoughts of school out of their minds.  
  
\\ I just hope we will be able to find her in time. I don't want anything to happen to her. Sonya's my best friend . . . //  
  
****  
  
Sonya awoke the next day to the sound of heavenly birds singing outside of her window. She sighed as she scrambled out of her bed and walked out of the hideout to find where everyone else had gone.  
  
"Wonder where they went off to?" She said to herself as she walked down a dirt path.  
  
"Heeey! What are you doing out? You should still be in bed!" Peter Pan said as he popped out of one of the nearby trees.  
  
"I didn't feel like staying in that bed all day. I needed to stretch my legs anyways. What are you up to?" Sonya asked him.  
  
"Nothing at all. Just browsing. Trying to find something entertaining to do." He whistled slightly.  
  
\\ Oh dear. That just didn't come out right in my mind . . . //  
  
"Isn't there anything fun to do around here?" Sonya asked him curiously.  
  
\\ As long as I don't have to go back to that horrible school, I do believe I'll be satisfied. //  
  
"Oh sure! There are lots of things to do around here. You just have to have a vivid imagination." Peter Pan told her.  
  
"Like what?" Sonya asked him again.  
  
"Oh, don't worry. You'll see." He grinned as he landed right next to the petite brunette.  
  
"Hey, you're a lot shorter than myself." He smiled.  
  
"I know. I know. I have a problem. I can't grow very tall. Or as people call me 'vertically challenged'." Sonya laughed loudly.  
  
"Oh, come on. You're not short. Well, not midget-type short." Peter Pan told her.  
  
"And ugly . . ." Sonya kept on talking about her faults.  
  
"You're not ugly, either. Will you listen to me? Sonya, you're very beautiful. Alright?" Peter Pan told her.  
  
"B-Beautiful? Me?" Sonya gulped.  
  
To Be Continued!  
  
Chapter Two is finished. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Just don't forget to review. I need reviews! XD Heh. I'm so tired; I need to get some sleep tonight for school tomorrow. School is getting out of hand this year. Maybe I shouldn't have signed up for so many classes? I don't know anymore.  
  
Thomas: Drop gym!  
  
Kenji: I wish I could. But I need it to graduate in May. Stupid gym..  
  
Yami Bakura: You don't need gym class! All you need is Dance Dance Revolution!! *steals Kenji's dance dance revolution MAX game and runs away with it*  
  
Kenji: He did it again. All I need is for Alucard and Schwarz to fight each other for control of the game. Just what I need on a Sunday afternoon. X_x  
  
Yami Bakura: *in backround* Yeaaah! R3! *dances to it*  
  
Kenji: God, help me. And I thought listening to the Ketchup Song on repeat was going to kill me. I think I was definitely wrong in this category.  
  
Anyways! Don't forget to review! Stay in tune for the next chapter. I might have it up before the 15th, WHICH IS HARRY POTTER AND THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS DAAAAAY! *dances around basement* I can't wait. 6:45 is when I'm going with like twenty other people. Do help me. Malfoy.. *___*  
  
Review!! Reviiiiiew! *sings, and skips away to eat dinner* 


	3. Chapter Three

This is the third chapter to Test Your Might. I'm surprised I have decided to continue writing this. I've been bored lately, and I've needed something to do. And I have changed my style here only a little bit. I was getting bored with what my stories were turning into. Oh yes, Caryn! I really enjoy your new ficcie with HOT in it!! I absolutely adore Kang-Ta. XD Hehehehe. Wooo!  
  
Nuriko: I knooow! You have an obsession.  
  
Kenji: I know!! ^_^ *cheerful smile* It's your fault. You got me into all things Korean! *glomps*  
  
Nuriko: ^____^ Malik has a retarded voice on YGO. ;-;  
  
Kenji: I know. But he's still cool. But I do like Yami Bakura, better.  
  
Yami Bakura: XD *grins*  
  
Well, I really have nothing else of interest to say. My surgery is in two weeks, feel pity for me. And I have three speeches the week of my surgery, and when I actually get my surgery, my European History project involving Lawrence of Arabia is due. So, I'm basically insanely busy in December. I may not be able to update as much as I would like to. But otherwise, enjoy this chapter! And don't forget to review!!  
  
Test Your Might  
  
Chapter 3 - Reunited  
  
"Okay. Now. What are we going to ask Sonya's parents when we get to their house?" Amelia asked her two friends.  
  
"I don't know. How about, 'Hey, have you seen your daughter lately? We do believe she's decided to runaway to another world.' How does that sound to you two?" Amanda asked the other two.  
  
"Yeah. Like they would believe us. Do they ever? Sonya's mother doesn't approve of 'childish' things. You knowhow overprotective of Sonya she is. Sonya's her only child." Candace said.  
  
The three made their way down the New York streets and up to the Vale home, on the corner of a nearby street. They went up to the door and knocked, but received no answer from anyone.  
  
"Guess we will have to find another way inside." Amelia said sardonically.  
  
"We can't just break in. I just want to see Sonya again." Candace said as she had begun to cry softly.  
  
"Wait a minute. I think I know away to get our Sonya back." Amanda said jubilantly.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
"I wonder if anybody knows if I am gone yet?" Sonya Vale said to herself as she at by the ocean's edge. "Not that it matters and what not." She had shrugged her shoulders slightly. "But I guess you could say that I do miss it there. My friends, and even my music classes. But I'm not sure about my mother." Sonya sighed.  
  
"Oh, music? What instrument do you play?" Peter Pan said as he flew up behind Sonya.  
  
"I don't play an instrument. I sing. It seems to be the only thing that I am good at in life." Sonya told him.  
  
"Come on. You know you're goodat plenty of things. Don't be so hard on yourself." Peter Pan told her.  
  
"Oh yeah? Like what? What am I so good at?" She asked him intriguingly.  
  
"I don't know. There's just something about you that Wendy and Jane never seemed to have. It's kind of hard to explain." Peter Pan said to the petite girl.  
  
"I know. Everything about me is hard to explain. But, I guess that is what makes me unique." Sonya smiled broadly at Peter Pan.  
  
"See. There's your smile. That's what I like about you." He also smiled down on her.  
  
Things would have been perfect for the two if they hadn't been so rudely interrupted.  
  
"Sonya? Helloooo? Are you even here?" A voice called out from the trees.  
  
"Oh my God. It couldn't be." Sonya said as she wandered off to the sound of the voice. Peter Pan quickly followed suit.  
  
"Amelia? Is that you?" Sonya came up behind the scarlet haired girl.  
  
"Sonya! We've been looking for you everywhere!!" Amelia cried loudly.  
  
"We?" Sonya asked her friend curiously.  
  
"Amanda, and Candace wanted to come, but they sent me instead. Oh! Everyone's freaking out about you!" Amelia hugged her younger friend.  
  
"Everyone? Even my parents?" Sonya asked Amelia again. Sonya also doubted the fact that her parents would actually be worried about her at a time like this.  
  
"We couldn't find them. We honestly tried to find them." Amelia frowned deeply. Then she caught a glimpse of Peter Pan. "Is it really Peter Pan? Wow! Your mother wasn't completely insane after all, Sonya!" Amelia squealed stunningly.  
  
"Oh, this is Amelia, Peter. She can get extremely excited at random things." Sonya smiled. And Peter Pan grinned back down at her.  
  
"Sonya. I've come to take you home. That is, if I could ever find my way back home . . ." Amelia began to look around as if she was lost or something.  
  
"But I don't want to go back home!" Sonya told her best friend.  
  
"I figured that you would say this. And I certainly know that I won't be going back to New York anytime soon. So, I came prepared!" Amelia said triumphantly as she held up an over-stuffed backpack.  
  
"What do you have in there? Bricks?" Peter Pan asked as he tried to lift the bag, bug didn't have much luck.  
  
"No! I don't have any bricks in that bag. Only the most important things known to man-kind!" She grinned athim.  
  
"You didn't?" Sonya asked her with a worried look on her face.  
  
"Yep! CLOTHES!" Amelia screeched loudly.  
  
"Please. I am deaf enough already, please stop shrieking in my ears." Sonya told her one friend.  
  
"Sorry. I couldn't contain myself." Amelia then smiled weakly at her younger friend.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
"Do you think she made it?"Candace asked Amanda.  
  
"Let's just hope so . . ."Amanda couldn't help but wonder.  
  
\\ Let's just hope she made it there safely. //  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
"She sleeps like a log." Sonya frowned as she poked at her friend's back. "We'll never be able to wake her upunless her boyfriend is nearby. Or better yet, her stalker." Sonya said this, and she couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Boy friend? Do you have a boyfriend?" Peter Pan asked Sonya.  
  
"No way. I don't have time forone right now. No. Never. Only if I found my one and only true love. And now, that is a totally different story." Sonya said quietly by the end of her sentence.  
  
Peter Pan just looked at her face.  
  
"I want my one and only to come and rescue me from my incredibly horrible life back home." Sonya was able to finish saying before turning into a pile of mush.  
  
  
  
"You never know. It could end up happening someday." Peter Pan told Sonya honestly.  
  
  
  
"I guess you're right." Sonyas miled at him and excused herself so she was able to go and get some sleep.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Sonya couldn't sleep most of the previous night. She was up most of the night thinking about what Peter Pan had told her about true love. Was he really telling the truth? Or was he just saying this to make her feel better? She had to find out sooner or later, butshe didn't want to bother him about it right now. She thought it would be an odd time to ask him about something like this. So Sonya finally drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
No sooner did Sonya fall asleep, she heard the rustling of leaves outside in the forest. And as before, her intuition picked up and she had to go outside and see what it was.  
  
  
  
She quietly snuck out of bed and slipped on her shoes, trying not to wake Peter or Amelia. But she obviously hadn't done a very good job because Peter Pan was up in a heartbeat staring at Sonya.  
  
  
  
"Sonya. What are you doing?" He asked her with a curious look in his eye.  
  
  
  
"Going outside. To see something. I heard something and I want to go see what it was." Sonya told him.  
  
  
  
"Alright. If you go, I am goingwith you. It could be Hook, and we all know what would happen if he found you outside by yourself. Will Amelia be alright here?" Peter Pan asked Sonya about her older friend, who was contently sleeping on the ground.  
  
  
  
"She'll be alright. Nothing canwake her up right now. Let's go." Sonya said as she and Peter Pan walked outside in search of whatever it was out in the forest.  
  
  
  
"This could be a trap, you know this." Peter Pan told her as they began to look around.  
  
  
  
"I know. But I doubt it is." Sonya said while stifling back a yawn.  
  
  
  
"I don't hear anything. Are you sure you heard something out here?" Peter Pan asked her again.  
  
  
  
"I know I heard something. Ormaybe I was just going insane because I haven't gotten a lot of sleep lately. Maybe that's it." She said as she rambled her sentence on.  
  
  
  
"Sonya. You're just tired. Let'sgo back and maybe you can get some sleep. Alright?" He told her.  
  
"Yeah. That's a good thing."Sonya said as they both walked back to the hideout.  
  
  
  
\\ I do believe I heard something out there. I know I'm not going insane. But I guess there's no sense in arguing with Peter Pan. //  
  
To Be Continued!!  
  
  
  
Well, I wonder what she heardout in the forest. Or who she heard out in the forest. Wee! Suspense. Well, notreally suspense. ^___^ Sorry. I'm a bit tired myself and I haven't gotten a lotof sleep lately, either. Too much school taking over my free-time. And I dobelieve I am going to be starting a few new things to start occupying my time.I want to try out for 'The Sound of Music', but I don't really know what I wantto do. I was in that musical when I was seven. I was the youngest Von Trapp daughter because I really looked like I was five. Heck, I don't look like I'm going to be 18, more like I look 15. So sad.  
  
Thomas: I think it's funny that you look like a twelve year old.  
  
Kenji: Shut up. I didn't sayt welve year old. I said fifteen year old.  
  
Thomas: *snicker* Suuure.  
  
Nuriko: Thomas, leave her alone.Surgery is scaring her to death!  
  
Kenji: It is! It's getting awfully close.  
  
Thomas: I know. I will be able to see you right after you get home and see how messed up you are!!  
  
Kenji: Shut up! My friends are coming to visit me the day I come home. They want to see my holey mouth. Holey, yep. That's the word.  
  
Well. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I need to get started on my European History project. Don't forget to review!! 


End file.
